


Gonta Makes a Friend

by rosered961



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Gonta is good gentleman, Gundham is good overlord, Short, for fun, idk - Freeform, they would be good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Gonta is having a good day with his bug friends and maybe he will make a human friend?
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gonta Makes a Friend

It was a beautiful, lovely day. A perfect day for a nice walk thought Gonta. 

He walked near the woody area near Hope’s Peak Academy, a nice school that Gonta hoped to attend sometime next year. It would kind of suck if some random girl attended the school, brainwashed a whole class into being despaired-filled terrorists, ended the world, and started a series of killing games. Of course, the chances of that ever happening are close to never, so Gonta never had to worry about something like that. 

As Gonta walked, he found a neat little ant home. “Neato!” He said out loud as he placed his hand into the hole of the home. A line of ants then crawled up his arm and all over him. Gonta was happy! 

Gonta then noticed a young gothic teen approaching him slowly. The teen kept taking a few steps closer to Gonta, stopping only for about ten seconds before continuing to move closer and then stopping for ten seconds again. The teen had black hair with a white streak, a purple scarf, some nice boots that Gonta wished he could someday have, but isn't really sure if he should because he doesn’t know if gentlemen wear boots like that, and a hungry-looking anteater. 

“Hello!” Gonta greeted, with the hope that this strange young man was nice. 

“Do you have any ants?” The goth asked, holding the anteater close to his chest. 

Gonta looked down at the line of ants crawling on his arm, shoulder, and whole body. He then looked back at the goth. “Depends, why do young man ask?”

The goth looked down at the anteater he was holding and back at Gonta. “I need some food for my child- I mean, minion, Ant-T.” 

“Gonta sees…” Gonta looked at all the ants crawling on him, then slowly picked up one from his arm. “This ant called Gonta fat, so here you go!” 

The goth took the ant and fed it to Ant-T. 

Gonta watched and listened to the tiny ant’s screams of pain and agony as it was fed to the little anteater. The anteater thanked Gonta for the tiny snack. Gonta felt kind of bad, but that was the way of life. Also, bugs should know better than to insult soon-to-be Ultimate Gentleman, Gonta Gokuharu. “Gonta happy that Ant-T was happy to have little snack!” 

“You, too, can exchange words with Ant-T?” 

“Yes!” 

“I see…”

“May Gonta ask for young man’s name?”

"I am Gundham Tanaka! Overlord of Ice!"

"Gonta is Gonta!"

At that moment, he heard the sound of buzzing. Lots of buzzing. They were Gonta's bee friends! They sounded really mad though, what Gonta gathered from them was that someone had thrown a baseball right at their home and destroyed it. Now, they were in a blind rage and ready to attack anyone and anything in sight. 

"Gonta bee friends are coming! They don't sound happy though..."

“No, they do not- Oh no-” The bees then flew past Gonta and swarmed Gundham's head. Gundham screamed as the bees began to sting his face, ears, and all over his head. He then ran away as fast as he possibly could while protecting the anteater in the inside of his school jacket.

Gonta smiled as he was happy to have made a human friend that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The bees have chosen Gundham as Gonta's new human friend! Yay!


End file.
